ohana
by no cure for crazy
Summary: it means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.. / unrelated/random oneshots about things that should have happened in arrow.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Because I refuse to believe anything that arrow has aired these past few seasons as canon and I'm just going to ignore everything that's happened. I'm pretty much still salty about everything and I'll probably never get over it. So this is something that I believe _should_ have happened.

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own arrow and thank god for that - i wouldn't want my name on trash anyway

* * *

"What is going on?" Thea asks as Laurel and Roy lead her out of the elevator into a room - well more like a giant underground bunker she's never seen before.

"We thought it was finally time to bring you fully into the loop by showing you the lair," she vaguely hears Roy tell her.

She's assumed that they had some sort of secret hideout for their vigilante activities - but she never thought it'd be this advanced.

Thea has only known about this life for almost two months...Ever since her world was turned upside down when Slade dropped the bombshell about her father and she's felt lost and confused.

Sara and Laurel have been training her for the past two months and sometimes Roy and John joined in. She's even had some one on one training with Nyssa. Thea is grateful for all these people in her life who act like a support system. She was tired of feeling weak and like she was being taken advantage of and Laurel had understood and had agreed to help train her.

"And there's something we want to show you," Laurel tells her, leading Thea further into the bunker.

Before Thea realizes it, she's standing in front of a handprint scanner. "What is this?"

"It's yours," Laurel responds as Thea places her hand on the scanner after a moment's hesitation. "That is, if you want it."

Thea steals a glance at two of the most important people in her life before the now moving wall grabs her attention again. She's now standing in front of a glassed-in container that holds a black and yellow leather suit with a hood - similar to Roy's red one.

"Is this…." Thea trails off, her gaze lingering on the suit.

"You've learned rather quickly and even though there is always room for improvements, we'd figured we could always use an extra set of hands on the streets," Roy explains, closing the distance between the three of them.

"Where did you even get a suit made?" Thea asks the first thing that pops into her head. Of course, there's more she _could_ ask but the technology scattered across the liar and the suits probably came from the same place so.

Laurel gives a simple shrug. "I have a resourceful friend by the name of Cisco...maybe one day you'll meet him and the rest of the Flash's team."

Thea's head spins around to face her. "And you know the flash too? Of course you do," she adds that part as an afterthought.

"There's a lot more to tell you," Laurel starts, pursing her lips. "But for now, why don't we just start with baby steps."

Thea nods. "Yeah...okay."

She glances back at the suit and honestly, she doesn't have to think too much about her decision. If it means helping to protect her city and other girls from people like Malcolm - she knows what she's going to do. And if Laurel, Roy and John are going to be out there with her, she'll be okay.

"I'm in," Thea says with no hesitation.

Laurel moves to stand next to the younger woman and places an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to the team, Speedy."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well this is kind of a "Fix it" fic for the whole Sara and Laurel thing after Sara came back the first time because I still hate how the show handled it. Considering how it was such a bullshit scene and they had the wrong sibling apologizing. Not that I hate Sara or anything - I just hate how the writer's handled it. Anyway, here's another chapter :)

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't know arrow or the characters. I'm just taking said characters away from the writers until they learn how to treat them right.

* * *

Laurel stands there, after her little monologue to Sara, apologizing for how she forced Sara out of her apartment and how she threw that vase. She wonders just what her sister is going to say and a part of her is a bit worried because Sara's not saying anything. In fact, Sara is just standing there, the mixer in her hand, staring at Laurel instead of responding.

If she's being honest, she doesn't know exactly what she expected Sara to say. But there was a part of her that didn't expect Sara to just say _nothing._

Laurel almost turns on her heel, regretting this decision in thinking she could fix things with her sister when Sara finally responds.

"You know what? No," Sara sighs and places the mixer back on the bar in front of her. "I should be the one apologizing, Laurel. Not you."

"I've treated you so horrible since you've came back," Laurel throws out, falling into one of the barstools. "You came back, quite literally from the dead and all and I've treated you like something scraped off the bottom of my shoe. And any normal person would be happy that their dead sister isn't actually all that dead."

"You had good reason, Laurel," Sara responds, sitting the mixing container down on the bar and reaching across the short distance to wrap a hand around Laurel's arm. "You thought I was dead and you thought I died while screwing your boyfriend and possibly had mixed feelings about it….

"Hell, if the roles were reversed, I'd probably act the same way. And I know it doesn't make up for everything I've done, for doing that to you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I slept with Oliver and I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry I went with him on the Gambit and I'm sorry I've made you think I was dead all these years."

Laurel shakes her head. "Oliver should have told me too….That was a two way street, Sara and you're not the only person to blame for it."

"Still, I shouldn't have done that to my own sister….and I've thought about this for a while," Sara begins, running a hand through her hair. "So how about we have a takeout and movie marathon later tonight? Or just order takeout and talk? Or a combination of all those things? We have a lot to talk about."

Laurel nods and offers her sister a small smile. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Sara returns the smile. "Alright."

* * *

Later that night, with Chinese takeout containers littering the coffee table, Sara and Laurel are perched on Laurel's couch. Laurel will be the first to admit that her relationship with her sister since Sara has shown up has been rocky at best, but she's glad for moments like this. Where she and Sara can work on repairing that relationship – where they can get back to how they used to be before a shipwreck and cheating ruined them.

Before everything – the shipwreck, the cheating, the "dying" – some of Laurel's favorite moments was when it was just her and Sara, hanging out doing mundane tasks. Whether it be watching a movie, or talking or even playing some random board game.

She's missed moments like this. Although now, Laurel knows that it's not how it used to be between them and they'll both will have to work at repairing what's broken in their relationship. But for right now, it's nice that Sara is just _alive_ and in Laurel's apartment.

Laurel pokes her lo mien with her chopsticks before glancing over at her sister. "This was a good idea."

"It's nice," Sara agrees, placing her own chopsticks in the container for a moment. "And I truly am sorry for the whole Oliver thing and for starting something up with him again. And the whole dinner mess."

"We were all young back then and were known to make mistakes," Laurel responds. "Although, the whole dinner thing probably wasn't the best on your part but I'm all for moving forward."

Sara nods. "Me too."

The two lapse into a silence and for once it's not uncomfortable – a little tense maybe, but nothing that's terribly unbearable. Sara's gaze falls towards the fireplace and ends up breaking the silence.

"Wasn't there more pictures of us?" she asks, gesturing towards the fireplace mantle.

"I may have removed a few of them because while I never really wanted to throw them away, I didn't want to have them reframed either," Laurel quietly admits. "I kind of threw some of them one night."

"I can't say that I really blame you," Sara responds just as quietly. "I mean, if it were me, I'd hate me too."

"I could never hate you," Laurel says, quickly. "Yeah I was mad and upset when I thought you died. And I was pissed knowing it was because you went with Oliver and that you were seeing him. And I was also pissed when you brought Oliver to dinner, because it brought everything back up. But you're my sister and I'll always love you, no matter what."

"There are things we both still need to work through, isn't there?" Sara asks, picking up her chopsticks again and popping some more food in her mouth.

"But we can do that together," Laurel adds, with a slight grin.

Laurel knows they can't fix six years overnight and it might not always be the easiest road, but she has faith that eventually, they'll get back to a resemblance of what they used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Laurel asks, as she ducks against Sara's fist.

"This isn't something I'm taking lightly, Laurel," Sara responds, sweeping out a leg which Laurel easily jumps over. "Ever since I left the league – keeping the canary persona hasn't appealed to me."

"I just want to make sure," Laurel says, in between pants as the two of them continue their sparring session, tossing punches and kicks at one another.

A few weeks ago, just after Slade Wilson tried to take over Star City, Sara had finally come clean to Laurel about everything with the league, the fact that she's the masked woman and everything else in between.

Sara had said that she was done with letting the darkness drag her down and that she wanted to put the canary behind her. Sara had also told her that this city still needed someone to watch over it, someone who was able to do things a district attorney wasn't legally able to do. So for the past few weeks, Sara has been training Laurel to take up her mantle.

"You'll be fine," Sara pants, dodging another punch. "Besides, like I said – this city needs someone else to help look over it and you care about this city more than most people I know."

Slowly the two come to an end of their sparring when Sara manages to flip Laurel over her shoulder, causing the older sister to land on her ass on the mat.

Laurel takes Sara's outstretched hand and allows her sister to pull her up as she works on slowing her breathing.

"Would you really say that?" Laurel asks as she swings her leg over one the rings, the rest of her body following suit and steps down onto the gym floor with Sara following her.

The two make their way back to the bench they've claimed as theirs the first time they walked into Wildcat's Gym. Laurel immediately reaches for her water bottle, uncaps it and takes a swig.

"You've been fighting for this city long before Oliver came back and decided to put on a mask," Sara responds, setting onto the bench after grabbing her own water. "The only difference is that you're fighting in the courtroom instead of the streets. It's still the same thing."

"So you really think I can do this?" Laurel glances over at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, pretty bird."

* * *

They continue to train over the next few weeks, slowly moving into the field – just small stuff at first, to ease Laurel into it.

It's not the easiest thing Laurel's ever done, but she learns to adapt to it. Learns to love the rush of it, the adrenaline pumping through her veins at the end of a night. Learns to love being able to fight for the city she loves outside of a court room.

Knowing that Oliver hates the idea only strengthens her love for it.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Oliver had almost spat at her the first time they ran into each other on the streets. "You don't have the proper training."

"I think training from a former league member suffices as proper training," Laurel had tossed back, just as firmly. She wasn't going to be talked down by Oliver, not anymore.

It was a few days after that, when she overheard a conversation between Oliver and Sara, waiting for her at Verdant for a sisterly dinner.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Practicing bartending, Ollie," Sara responds in the most nonchalant way possible. "It's kind of what I'm good at."

"That's not what I meant."

Laurel can almost imagine Sara rolling her eyes from the pillar she's standing behind. Really, she probably shouldn't listen and just wait for Sara elsewhere, but Sara's next words stop her.

Sara sighs. "I know what I'm doing, Laurel knows what she's doing…We don't need you to be a babysitter, Ollie. I may be done with this life, but this city still needs someone to watch over it. Someone who's not a killer, who's not swept up in so much darker that they always carry it around with them. And I don't believe Laurel or I need your permission for this."

Laurel goes to move, to just wait for Sara elsewhere but movement ahead of her causes her to freeze. She sees Oliver walking away from Sara, towards the back of the club, where she knows the liar is hidden.

"You don't have to listen to you, you know," Sara calls, shocking Laurel.

She finally forces herself feet to move until she's standing on the opposite side of the bar, leaning against it and staring up at her sister. "So how long did you know I was there?"

Sara shrugs. "A while….But I'm right, don't listen to him. Just because he had years on an Island doesn't mean that he can control who does and doesn't put on a match. Your training is just as good as his."

"I wasn't going to listen to him," Laurel responds, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "The more we train and the more you talk about it, the more I _want_ to do this – to keep watch over this city, to do _something_ more."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Laurel tells her as she stands in front of her sister on the edge of town.

"I'll be fine," Sara tells her, giving Laurel's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I just need to take some time and find myself again. Figure out who I am without the league."

"I still expect some kind of communication," Laurel responds, not willingly to go for months without hearing from Sara. Not wanting to relive a time when Laurel thought her sister had died. Not when they've just fixed their relationship.

"You'll get the occasional phone call or postcard. I'm not dying on you again…I'll be back," Sara assures her. "Oh and before I forget," she shrugs out of her jacket and hands it out to Laurel. "Take it."

"Your leather jacket?"

"I mean it," Sara says again.

Laurel complies, slowly turning around and sliding her arms through the sleeves, letting Sara help her into it. She pulls her hair out from under the collar as she turns back around to face her younger sister.

"You'll probably get more use out of it now than I would," Sara explains, with the slightest tilt of her brow. "With the canary thing and all."

"I've thought about it for a while and I'm fine with honoring you, but I don't want to _be_ you," Laurel rambles off, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. "So I've thought about adding black to it…to differentiate the two."

"Alright then," Sara says, with a smile before pulling her sister into a hug.

Laurel tightly wraps her arms around Sara, not wanting to let her go even know she knows this is something Sara has to do, and that Sara will be okay. Laurel may or may not be a little paranoid, even with Sara's reassurances.

"Watch yourself out there," Laurel says again as they pull apart.

"As long as you watch yourself on the streets," Sara tosses back at her. "Black Canary."

Laurel stands there, wearing Sara's canary jacket as she watches her sister disappear into the night and wonders what else life has planned for her.


End file.
